Zeus' Head Nearly Explodes
by Shockra2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Zeus' first lightning bolt was created? As told by the one and only Annabeth Chase. Percabeth!


"The god of thunder. Strong, mighty, wise…. Yes. See, Zeus wasn't always this powerful leader of the gods- no! But, he did have to earn it.

"Now you may think that I am talking about how Zeus tricked Kronos into coughing up all of his brothers and sisters so he could start a war and become the king of the sky. It has been told countless times! Zeus is in many myths- all of which have been true- but before he could beat Kronos and become the Lord of All, he had one other task to fulfill.

"The sullen clouds covered the sun and the sky grew dark. In the middle of a field in Greece, the most important battle of the century was raging. Zeus and his siblings verses the Titans. The Titans were raging forward, eating everything in their path. Gods fell here and there, scattering the ground, the enemy lines growing bigger and stronger. It looked like the Titans were going to win. With one mighty strike, Kronos knocked Zeus down.

" 'You're done for!" Kronos sneered.

" 'When I get out of this mess," Zeus grunted. "You are going to pay dearly for this!'

" 'Under my rule, you will be banished to the Underworld for eternity!" Kronos laughed evilly, throwing his face up.

" 'But there _is _a way that I could get out- it's in the ancient laws.'

"Kronos had a look of fake terror on his face. 'And what's that?'

" 'You can assign me a task- any you like, hard or easy, and if I perform it right, you have to surrender this fight.'

"Kronos' thin lip bent up in a smile. 'I can make you do anything?'

" 'Anything you so choose.'

" 'Now, what's in it for me?'

" 'If I loose, then you can banish me and my family to Tatarus forever.'

" 'You've got a deal.'

"They swore on the River Styx and the deal was on. Zeus would have to go find, capture, and bring back a Twim. A Twim is a very rare, dying species that are as tall as mountains and as mean as Kronos himself.

" Zeus knew that he couldn't defeat a Twim with his bare hands, so they called a truce in the war. Zeus asked Lord Hephaestus to make him a weapon so powerful, that it could hold and immobilize even a monster as large as a Twim. Hephaestus came back as what is now known as Zeus' master lightning bolt.

"So he set out, and with in a few hours, came across a Twim. He waited for just the right moment to strike, and then shock the Twim with all of the force the bolt could handle. The Twim fell over unconscious. Zeus picked struggled, but picked up the Twim, wondering why his fight had been so easy.

"The thing about Twims is that they never travel alone. Strike one down, and the rest of the herd comes after you.

"Zeus through his lightning bolt at the incoming Twim, blocking their path to come to him. Not a moment to soon, he snapped his finger and transported himself back to the ongoing war.

"He sagged onto the ground, and through the Twim at Kronos. 'There. The deed is done. This battle is over. Leave now or face our wrath.' On cue, all of the other gods backed Zeus up, making a pretty frightening seen to the Lord of time.

"Kronos, knowing best, transported himself somewhere- Zeus only knows- plotting his next attack. But until then, Zeus had saved him and the other gods, creating the first lightning bolt in the midst."

Percy looked with wide eyes as Annabeth finished her speech.

"You just love proving me wrong, don't you."

Annabeth smiled, "You know you love it!"

"All I said was, 'Zeus' master bolt is pretty cool- I wish I had one.' I didn't need a whole speech about how the first one was made… yata yata."

"Yeah, but very few people know the _real _reason about it… but now you do."

"Yeah right!" Percy laughed. "I fell asleep at 'The god of thunder…' That was the most boring speech ever!"

Annabeth gave him a look that said, 'Why do I even try.'

Percy shrugged, a goofy look glued on his face.

Annabeth giggled, then leaned forward to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Percy asked smugly.

"Oh, nothing. Just for being a Seaweed Brain."

The sky rumbled. Thunder flashed inside of the third camp cabin.

"Who dare make fun of the mighty god of thunder?" A deep voice boomed. A tall strong figure materialized in front of the couple.

"Lord Zeus, this is all a misunderstanding." Annabeth chirped. "You see, I was just explaining to Percy how the first lighting bolt was made and-"

"That was the most boring speech ever!" Zeus mimicked.

"Okay…." Percy said. "Uh, well kids these days! Always mean the opposite of what they mean. You know how 'shut up' is the new 'no way!' Yeah, it- it's like that. Boring means awesome!"

"Yes!" Annabeth threw in. "You know kids- always changing words. Like with the new slang that is going around. I'm _gonna_-"

Zeus rubbed his temples. "If I leave, will you shut up and never make fun of it again?" He asked. "And I mean 'shut up' as in 'shut up.' NOT 'no way!"

They nodded profusely. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

The two sighed and laughed.

"Who ever thought we could out talk a god?" Percy laughed.

"Now where were we?" Annabeth leaned into Percy, kissing him once again. Percy could feel the smile on Annabeth's lips and he began smiling, too. He could _so _get used to this. And the rest of the afternoon pretty much was a bliss of wonder….

**Hey people! The idea just sorta hit me and I had to right it down! It's not one of my best, but I had to write it! Some of the characters may be OOC, but it's a risk I have to take. Besides, I sighed a stupid contract thing for NaNoWriMo Month (Nation Writing Month where you have to write a novel) that I 'threw away my inner editor' and so I couldn't go back to edit and what ever, so what's here is what you have to live with. Plz Review!**


End file.
